khaltotuinfandomcom-20200213-history
Armalïk
The Dirma of Armalïk is located partially on the western coast of the Hearthland in a triangular formation with one side up against the coast and the two other eventually conjoining lines as high treacherous mountains to the north and south. It is located just north of the equatorial and tropical regions and is one of the most sparsely inhabited dirmas. Geography With a number of islands and reefs of the coast, it can be quite treacherous sailing in or out. Within 20-60km of the coast it can be quite lush and pleasant, though still featuring many succulents. Any further inland, however, and you reach the outskirts of the Ashuanbai, possibly the most desolate desert on the planet. The mountains to the north are known as the Tsuluak Range, and those to the south are the Gadin Mountains. Where they meet is the Ashku Saddle, and below it, Lake Ashku. Landmarks *Valley of the Vultures *Cloven Valley *Mount Arklamak *Trojinuin Peak *Deadrock Island *Wadi Sinuin *Tyrgh Mesa *Wadi Aly *The Hyrk Major Cities *Shraedaat - Capitol of Armalïk, located on the coast. *Kytamal - Primarily Khargït city, subterranean, in the center of the Ashuanbai. *Sharmïen - Major coastal market town, known for its high quality springsteel. *Hibran - Known mainly for crime and corruption. *Trasq Uil - Only Tchykku settlement open to outsiders, on the shore of Lake Ashku. Demographics The majority of the inhabitants of Armalïk are Tuldhars, though they tend to live along the coast and in the mountains. In the desert are a substantial amount of Khargïts, a number very nearly rivaling that of the Tuldhars. A vast majority of the local Tuldhars and Khargïts belong to the Arunism sect of Gathra, one native to Armalïk which combines a few aspects of ancient Tuldhar spiritualism and shamanic practices, making it frowned upon by more orthodox Gathra practitioners. Around Ashku Saddle dwell a minority group, an apparent offshoot of Tuldhars called the Tchykku who are very insular and isolationist and practice an ancient form of Tuldhar spiritualism, Ydo. Natural Resources & Exports Flora *Various plants used in dyemaking Fauna *Siermas *Coral *Silk (from silk worms) Other *Sandstone *Clay *Obsidian *Iron *Ossumium *Limestone *Glass Culture The majority Tuldhar culture of Armalïk is a highly martial, traditionalist, spiritual, mercantile, and honor-bound one. Nearly all Tuldhars, as well as many others living in the cities, follow the native strict honor and behavioral code of Qao-Su. In addition, many Tuldhars follow the ancient tradition of Haen-Bo-Ha. Most Tuldhars also belong to a clan ruled by a clan chamdo. Meanwhile, in the desert, the Khargïts are much more relaxed, though far less trustworthy. Architecture Construction using local sandstone, clay, silt, eucalyptus, and mud makes up the vast majority of all construction in Armalïk, save for around the coast where limestone and coral structures are not uncommon. Trapezoidal shapes provide the basis for most architecture, as well as rounded corners and edges. The exteriors of many buildings are either painted with colorful murals or carved or etched. The Khargïts of the desert, however, live in troglodytic homes, and even have entire subterranean cities. Politics While Armalïk is officially ruled by Dir Bryn Gherit II, a Uiren, everyone knows that Chamdo Naralish of the Chaktah Clan, the most powerful of all the clan chamdos, is the one pulling the strings. Among the Tuldhars, inter-clan fighting and feuding is constant as well as intrigue. They also tend to view the Khargïts as lesser creatures, though they rely heavily on their trade caravans. Meanwhile, the Khargïts are highly hospitable to all other Khargïts. The Tchykku are, for the most part, ignored as they are seen as too remote and barbaric to be governed. In total there are four bakhramats. Armalïk has a generally poor relationship with the neighboring dirma of Greto to the east, though they do trade heavily. Their relationship with Kraeth to the north is even worse, nearly bordering on war. They trade a great deal with both Barnyl to the north and Tsarak to the south, with whom they are also closely allied. History Category:Dirmas Category:Armalïk Category:Incomplete Articles